Mad Obsessions
by Marsetta
Summary: James is obsessed with his neighbor, with his flower. Now he just needed to get rid of the obstacles in their way. Muggle AU!
**Flying Owls...**

 **Obstacle 1: Bogeyman: Task/Prompts: (prompt): (dialogue) "Don't worry, Daddy/Mummy."**

 **Obstacle 2: Boggart: Task/Prompts: (task) Include, mention or speak about a character's worst fear.**

 **Obstacle 3: Poltergeist: Task/Prompts: (task) Include, mention or speak about a malevolent ghost or poltergeist.**

 **Obstacle 4: Zombie: Task/Prompts: (prompt): (word set) Undead, Stink, Jump, Groan**

 **Obstacle 5: Slasher: Task/Prompts: (task) Reference, mention or speak about a popular movie Slasher**

 **Obstacle 6: Hag: Task/Prompts: (task) Someone must have an extremely large spot or pimple somewhere on their face.**

 **Obstacle 7: Quintaped: Task/Prompts: (prompt): (number) Five**

 **Obstacle 8: Dementor: Task/Prompts: (prompt): (emotion) Depression/Depressed**

 **Obstacle 9: Task/Prompts: (creature) spider**

 **Obstacle 10: Task/Prompts: (plot) Someone in your story is blind**

 **3290 Words**

 **So, this is a muggle AU.**

 **I read this story once, about Harry being crazy and thinking he and Ron were friends and stuff, while Ron was his neighbor and Draco's best friend. Then Harry tried to kill Draco and they end up putting Harry in a mental institute at the end... If you know which story I'm talking about, DEAR SWEET LORD SEND ME A LINK! I want to read it again! CAN'T FIND IT!**

 **Anyways, this was inspired by that story. I hope you guys like it!**

 **I DON"T OWN!**  
 ** _Enjoy_**

* * *

James watched through his window, his binoculars pressed firmly to his eyes. She was home today, her bedroom door closed and her curtains open.

He made sure she couldn't see him; it wouldn't do him any good if she closed the curtains again.

He watched her moving about, her hair tied up into a bun, keeping it from falling in her eyes. She was the definition of beauty, not an imperfection in sight.

Her door opened suddenly, allowing his precious flower's disgusting sister into the room. They talked for a second, his flower's back to him. He watched with a grimace as his flower's sister's face came into view, full of pimples like the filthy woman's soul.

James set the binoculars down on the desk, moving away from the window, he really didn't want to see his flower demeaning herself by willingly being in the presence of that creature.

Moving further into the room he lifted a plate of meat of the desk, bringing it with him out the door.

"Sirius, food." James called softly, watching a large black dog bound toward him up the stairs.

"You need to turn back into a human Sirius, I said I was sorry. I had to do what I did, for my flower." James told the dog, leaning down to give him food. Sirius ignored him and ate the meal provided. James sighed. He left the dog in the hall and moved into the room across the hall, Peter's room.

"Hey buddy. Hungry?" The rat was lying in his cage, his beady eyes looking up at him.

"You can't still be mad at the cage can you? I told you, the last time I let you out you almost got run over." He noticed the rat moving to the bars and trying to squeeze out, only to realize he couldn't and slump into the far corner.

"Here you go." He slipped food in through the tiny bars of the cage, making sure he didn't get close enough for Peter to bite. His friend, just like Sirius, had decided never to turn human again, much to James' disappointed.

He sighed again. Remus hasn't visited him in a while. The last time he visited was during the full moon, so he was in his werewolf form. It made James depressed, all his friends were pretending to be animals and ignoring him.

He decided that he gave his flower long enough to rid herself of her sister and moved back to his room, to the window that looked down into hers.

* * *

Lily Evens felt the eyes again. She feels them on her every day, in school, at home. They follow her always. She knew who it was, she had confronted him a few times, but he still watches her.

She was glad that her sister would come to her room when she called, the eyes always left her when Petunia was in the room.

But at school, with Severus by her side, the eyes would give her a sense of fear. Sometimes the eyes would be on her, and she felt uncomfortable, and sometimes the eyes would shift, the feeling of being watch dimmed, and a bolt of fear would pass through her. Like, someone was glaring death in her direction, but not at her.

It took her a few weeks to realize that the death glare was focused on her best friend, Severus Snape. The only time she felt the pang of fear was when he was there.

At one point she had refused to talk to Severus, a stupid argument about cussing and degrading people, and she not once felt the pang of fear. But when they reunited, both apologizing and Severus admitting his faults, because she was pretty convincing when she wants to be, the death glare feeling returned tenfold.

James Potter. His friends died a while back. She remembered it like it was yesterday. The four boys had been hunting for ghosts, convinced that the house at the end of the block was haunted. The stories told of the old owner, who died suspiciously inside. He would move things and make the room colder. Scaring any tenant out before long.

The boys had entered the house at night, she and Severus watching, because she couldn't just let them go in without someone ready to call the hospital. She was convinced back then, that all they would sustain was a broken arm or leg, she never thought it would end that way.

The four fell through a hole in the second story, into the basement. The only reason James is alive today is because he landed on top of all three of his friends, who weren't so lucky. He hasn't been the same since. Secluded at school, no friends, his mother leaving his father and him.

She felt bad for the guy, but the staring has got to stop.

* * *

"Don't worry Daddy. Mummy will come around soon. She has to, or I'll never be born." James grinned down at the small photo in hand. His son always knew what to say.

A black and white photo of his son, Harry, set behind glass in a small metal frame. Or rather, his future son, because Harry hasn't been born yet.

James was a hundred percent sure his son would look like him, with his flower's beautiful eyes. He would depend on them, would love both him and his flower with everything. His flower would stay with him and they would raise Harry together.

He just needs to get rid of the obstacles.

* * *

Petunia was getting ready for a date. Vernon would be there soon to pick her up. She turned, only to step back in fright, her sister suddenly standing at her door.

"Don't scare me like that!" Petunia felt her heart jump in her chest. Lily grinned.

"Sorry sorry. Didn't think you wouldn't hear me. I should have known better. Your mind is always gone when you think of 'Vernon~'" Lily swooned, making lovey dovey kissing sounds. Petunia let out a loud groan before pushing her sister out of the room and closing the door.

"Just make sure he isn't an undead creature of the night! You know how mom feels about those bad influences!" Lily called out before Petunia turned on her music to drown her sister out.

"You stink Petunia." She told herself before spritzing some perfume on, breathing deep from her nose and grinning. "Not anymore." She hummed before changing out of her current outfit and pulling out a beautiful red dress.

She scrunched her nose at it, exchanging it for a blue dress. Again, she didn't think it fit the mood. Vernon had some news for her tonight, and she was hoping it's what she thought it was. And if it was, she had to be dressed perfectly. Her makeup had to be perfect, her hair had to be perfect, everything had to be perfect.

Petunia could stop the squeal of excitement that she let loose when she found the perfect pink dress for the occasion.

She slipped the dress on, before letting a yelp escape her mouth when she saw the spider. It was huge, crawling up her mirror. She held her heart. She frowned at the creature before grabbing a piece of paper, scooping it up and carrying it to the window.

She dropped the spider out the window, not a long drop, since she was on the first floor. She has never trusted sleeping on the second story of their house, it still made funny noises when they walked in the wrong spots.

She looked up, and jumped back. Someone was watching her. A dark shadow was hidden in the darkened corner of her garden, glasses gleaming in the moonlight. She couldn't see who it was, and they weren't moving. She quickly closed and locked the window. As she backed up, the figure moved forward. Petunia's heart was beating erratically, fear coursing through her blood. She didn't know why; the person could have gotten lost? Or maybe they knew her parents? But the figure did scare her, made her move back in fright, her heart pounding away in her chest.

Suddenly her door burst open, making Petunia scream and jerk her head to the door, looking away from the window.

"Lily!" Petunia was hugging her sister, who looked startled. "Someone is in the yard, look!" Petunia looked to the window, but no one was there. Her eyes widened.

"Um, Petunia. Are you nervous? I understand that Vernon had some big news, and I was only joking about it being that he was really a vampire or zombie. I didn't think you would become so jumpy."

"But I swear I saw someone, they reminded me of Freddie Krueger or Jason Voorhees. He was there, or she, or it." Lily gave her a look, one that Petunia knew meant that Lily didn't believe her. "I'm sorry. It must have been my nerves." Petunia conceded. She rather her sister not think she's crazy.

"Well you should first let go of me." Lily grinned at her. "Then we need to do your hair and makeup! Vernon will be here soon." Petunia allowed herself to calm down, let herself be dragged over to her mirror.

She decided not to think about the shadowed figure and instead focused on her date.

* * *

James followed the ugly woman as she left the house with the small house of a man. He didn't want to be following them, wanting to be back in his room, watching his future wife, his flower. But he had to get rid of this particular obstacle.

He watched as they ate, the ugly woman, who was too skinny, too tall, was eating a salad. And the man, who was fat and boring as hell, was eating a steak with several sides. These would be the two's last.

The man proposed. The looked happy. James frowned. They'd never get to their wedding. He almost felt pity for them, he knew how happy he felt when he decided that he and Lily would be married. But they had to go. The ugly woman at least had to go.

Following their car out onto the road was easy, getting them to stop, that would be the difficult part.

He sped up once they were out of the main city, taking a back road to get the ugly woman home quicker. He sped up more, his lights off, crashing into the back of the fat man's car.

He made quick work of exiting his car, the knife held firmly in his hand. His blood was racing under his veins, he could feel the excitement, his lips pulling back in a manic grin.

He first opened the driver's side door, the man was slumped over, blood trickling down his temple. The ugly woman started to scream when James lifted the knife. He didn't care, thrusting the blade deep into the man's back, again and again. Once the man's back was nothing more than shredded skin and blood James looked up.

The passenger door was open and the woman gone. That wasn't good. He sneered down at the car before taking off after the woman.

* * *

Petunia was running as fast as she could. She needed to get home, she needed to warn her sister.

Lily had told her that James Potter was scaring her at school, that his staring was getting to be too much. She never believed that James would do something like this. She turned to see if he was still there, only to see him running right at her. She sped up, looking up ahead. She didn't see the hole.

She felt the painful snap of her ankle dislocating as her body plummeted to the earth. It was a burning pain from her ankle to her chest, dirt and rocks digging into her elbows and knees, but she couldn't stop, she had to get away. She pulled herself with her hands, pushing with her good foot. She didn't get far before another burning pain hit her, something sharp and warm sunk deep into her lower back. She didn't know much more, only the feeling of the item being removed quickly and thrust back in, once, twice, three times, then numbness overcame her until she finally succumbed into darkness.

Her only regret then, was that she wouldn't be able to protect her sister.

* * *

Lily was sitting on her bed, waiting for Petunia to return. The staring was, for once, gone. She looked up from her homework to check the clock, again. Petunia was really late.

"Lily? Are you okay?" Severus looked up from the desk, his homework spread out before him in an orderly manner. "You've looked at the clock six times in the last ten minutes."

Lily looked at the clock again, the minute hand hadn't moved.

"Petunia has never been gone this long. And I have a bad feeling." Lily remembered Petunia's words earlier, about the shadowed person outside her window. She was afraid that maybe the person had really meant her sister harm. She could never live with herself if they did.

Lily wasn't really afraid of much, of anything if you asked Severus. But the one thing she feared most was losing her family. Of being alone in the world without the three people, and maybe Severus, who have cared about her since she was born, and who she has cared about just as long.

Logically, she knew she would have to lose them sooner or later, she just wished that it was later, way later.

"Lily?" Her mother knocked on the door and peaked in.

"Hello Severus. I'm afraid it's time for Lily to start getting ready for bed. It's a school night." Mrs. Evens smiled kindly at Lily's oldest friend. Severus gave her a shy smile before gathering his thing.

"Thank you for having me Mrs. Evens. I'll see you at school tomorrow Lily. Bye." Lily watched her friend leave. She looked back at her mother.

"Have you heard from Petunia?" She asked, her eyes going again to the clock, 9:13pm.

"I haven't. I'm sure she just forgot the time. Don't worry about it. Your father and I will be keeping an eye out for her. Get some sleep, school doesn't stop for those whose sisters had dates." Mrs. Evens grinned at her before leaving. Lily sighed. Once her mom left, she felt those eyes return. A shiver went down her spine.

She decided to ignore him and take a shower, maybe delay going to sleep until Petunia got back.

* * *

It was bright and early Saturday morning when they got the news.

Petunia had been missing since Thursday, as had her boyfriend Vernon.

They found both dead on a rarely used back road leading to their street. Only minutes away from home.

Lily was in tears, her back leaning against Severus as cried into her sister's pillow. Her sister was sporting an engagement ring on her finger. She had such wonderful news, but was killed before she could reach her, stabbed seventy-two times in the back, as far as the medical examiner could tell.

Vernon was only stabbed fifteen times, telling them that the killer was most likely after Petunia, which only made it worse.

Her parents had left for a while, probably to get the funeral set. Lily held the pillow tighter.

Severus didn't like her sister much, but Lily did see the slight reddening around his eyes, the glistening in his eyes that indicate tears.

All was silent in the house. Until she heard something creak. Her parents weren't home, who was outside the room? She looked at Severus over her shoulder, his head was turned to the door.

Severus moved away from the bed, disentangling his legs from hers, moving to the door slowly.

He was standing by the door when it burst open, knocking him to the floor clutching his nose. Lily winced, and automatic thought of 'that's definitely broken' went through her mind, before the scene in front of her clicked.

James Potter, holding a shotgun. The barrel of said shot gun was pointed directly at her oldest friend.

"James! Don't!" Lily screamed before James could shoot, her body jerking up into a sitting position. James' head lifted, showing his blood spattered glasses.

She hadn't seen James since class on Thursday, only felt his eyes on her while in her room. She had a sickening feel that she knew exactly why she hadn't seen him.

"I have to my flower. I need to get rid of everyone who opposes our love." James turned to Severus.

"You killed Petunia and Vernon!" Lily pointed a finger at him. She suddenly felt stupid. She lowered her finger and watched James in horror.

Severus kicked out, nailing James on the knee. Lily moved quickly, jumping off the bed and tackling James to the floor before standing and grabbing Severus' hand and pulling him to his feet.

The two ran out of the room, only to stop when they noticed the step on fire.

Lily looked back, James was truly crazy.

She looked over the railing to see if it was safe enough to jump, it'd be better to break a leg then die in a fire. But the whole first floor seemed to be aflame. How hadn't she smelled this? Or felt this heat? Or see the smoke?

The front door opened.

"LILY!" Her father's voice boomed from the front door. "LILY! Are you in here?!" Her mother's voice sounded fearful.

"MUM! DAD! UP HERE!" She yelled, only to break out in violent coughing. Severus pulled her shirt collar up to her nose, his own collar over his nose.

Two loud gunshots rang out followed by two thuds. Lily looked back to the door to see her parents slumped over before the door, blood pooling beneath them. Lily screamed.

Severus was jerked back and away from her, his face smashing into a burning beam. Lily rushed forward and tackled James again, her fists bashing into his face. He caught her wrist and flipped them, his gun dropped and was lying a foot away from them.

James pinned her to the floor and leaned down, intending to kiss her. They were interrupted by a loud bang.

Lily felt warm liquid dripping onto her exposed stomach. James was frozen on top of her. Severus was by her side, his face was badly burned, his eyes starting to swell shut. He shoved James off her and pulled her onto her feet.

They jumped over the railing, and into blackness as their heads made contact with the first floor.

* * *

Severus woke slowly. His head hurt. He tried to open his eyes, but everything was still dark. He lifted a hand to his face, only to feel cloth. He went to remove it, only to be stopped by a hand.

"Don't do that. They need to stay on." Lily's soft, hoarse, voice came to his ears.

"Ho-" His voice cracked. He felt ice on his lips and accepted it. The coolness of it made his throat happy.

"How are you?" He asked after another piece of ice. "What happened to everyone?" He asked, before hearing Lily's sobs. He wished he could see her.

"I, you, they, he-" The only words he could make out as she cried, her head was on his chest, and all he could do was hold her as she cried.

* * *

 **So, I'd just like to say, for the prompt Five, I did five character deaths. I don't know if the first three count(Sirius/Lupin/Peter) so I left the end up to interpretation. If the first three do count, then Lily's parents survived and so did James, who was taken to a mental institute, but if the first three don't count, then the parents and James died. There! I CAN WORK MIRACLES!**

 **I hope this is okay. Is supposed to be horror...**

 **Mars**


End file.
